A Journey Back
by broncomap
Summary: Kitty is on a stage going back to Dodge. As everyone knows Kitty on a stagecoach is never good. Her travelmates prove to be interesting companions, to say the least.
1. The Stage is Set

"Thank you." Kitty took the pencil and paper from the clerk and went to the counter to compose a telegram. She chose her words carefully. _Arriving Tuesday 4PM stage. Missing Dodge terribly. Kitty._

She reread the words, nodded with satisfaction and returned to the clerk. "Please send this to Marshal Matt Dillon in Dodge City, Kansas."

"Right away ma'am."

She felt a bit odd as she watched him tap out the words. Usually she was on the receiving end of messages like that from Matt. This time she was the one hiding her deepest feelings in a few simple words, knowing the meaning would be clear to the one it was meant for.

After paying the clerk Kitty headed down Washington Avenue to catch the morning stage. She glanced in store windows as she hurried along. She'd purchased her traveling suit in one of those shops. It was the latest fashion in style and color and she felt quite fine in it. She smiled to herself; her time in St. Louis had been lovely and her cousin's wedding beautiful. Yet after 3 weeks she was more than a little homesick. She missed her friends, her business and most of all Matt. Even after 18 years as a couple separations were hard. She missed him more with each passing day and last night her dreams were filled with his scent, his touch, the feel of his lips…..

"Hello, Miss Russell." Startled from her reverie she looked up and realized she'd reached the stagecoach.

"You're the first one here. Let me help you in." Slim, the ever-cordial driver extended his hand.

"Thanks Slim."

"Um - Miss Russell can I ask something about - well – your clothes?"

Mystified Kitty nodded.

"Is the color of your suit called seafoam green?"

"Yes but I'm surprised you know that."

He turned beet red, "Eliza, my missus looks at magazines and such and has mentioned the fashionable color seafoam green. I wanted to make sure of exactly what it was because her birthday is coming."

Kitty smiled, "That's nice Slim real nice. If you need help choosing a gift let me know." She settled into her seat and a minute later a boy of about 10 scrambled in followed by pale, portly man in an expensive suit. He nudged the boy towards the window and sat between him and Kitty, closer to Kitty than necessary. His close-set eyes wandered over her face and down her bosom, and he offered a thin-lipped smile. "Please allow me to introduce myself, Carter Winthrop II. This is my son Carter Winthrop III. We're traveling to Dodge City. I understand it's a growing town. I'm looking into making investments, perhaps buy land."

Kitty inched away to put space between herself and Winthrop. "Nice to meet you." She looked over at the boy, "You too Carter." The boy smiled brightly. Kitty briefly wondered how such a good-looking child could have such an unattractive father. She returned her attention to the elder Winthrop. "I'm Kitty Russell, I live in Dodge and own a business there." She was about to ask about his investment plans when a woman and man climbed in and sat across from her.

The woman caught Kitty's attention. There was something familiar about her yet Kitty couldn't place her. She was thin, very thin and wore a hardened, wary look. Her voice had a harsh, unpleasant rasp. Kitty was about to give up the idea that they'd met before when the woman's eyes widened as she smiled at something her companion said. Kitty had a flash of recognition. The smile and big, brown eyes were unmistakable.

"Susie?"

The woman looked stunned but recovered instantly. "You are mistaken. "

Kitty caught the second of hesitation and knew she was correct.

The woman's companion frowned, "Ma'am, I'm Tom Johnson and this is my wife, Mrs. Sophia Johnson, formerly Miss Sophia Harkness. Sophia lived abroad for many years and returned to the states a month ago. We've been married for just 5 days, the happiest days of my life." He squeezed Sophia's hand." Sophia smiled and Kitty again saw something of the beauty she'd been a dozen years before.

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Kitty smiled. "Please accept my apologies."

Johnson nodded. "No matter, we all make mistakes."

"Are you and Mrs. Johnson going all the way to Dodge?"

"Yes, but we'll be in town just long enough to get supplies and rent a horse and wagon. Our real destination is a small ranch outside of town. I just bought the place." He shrugged bashfully, "It's all I could afford so it's not much, but I plan to grow it with Sophia at my side."

Sofia was about to speak when the stage lurched forward; they were on their way. They'd barely gone two blocks when Slim saw people on the sidewalk signaling him to stop.

He looked back and saw a cowboy running towards him carrying a duffle bag and yelling for him to wait.

Slim sighed but stopped and signaled the man to hurry. The cowboy grinned and tossed up his bag. "Obliged. It's real important I get on this stage."

"So get in already."

The cowboy jumped aboard and sat next to Sophia and Tom. He ran one hand through his wavy blond hair and rested the other lightly on his gun belt. "Howdy folks. Name's True. Swear on a bible it's my given name. I don't bother with my last name. One name's enough when it's True. A smile lit his handsome face, "Ya'll know my name, now be friendly and tell me yours."

As the others introduced themselves Kitty studied True - his clothes, gun belt, palpable alertness and the way he took control. She immediately felt a strong dislike for the man. She knew the type and would bet the Long Branch he was a gunslinger.

The Winthrops and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson introduced themselves and True exchanged pleasantries before turning his attention to Kitty. A smile played at his lips, "Everyone else has said howdy."

She met his eyes without returning his smile. "Name's Kitty Russell. I live in Dodge. Nice to meet you." Not interested in conversation she looked out the window.

True's green eyes narrowed with curiosity. He studied Kitty. She was in her mid to late 30's and was still beautiful. That said a lot. Many women in the west grew old before their time working their fingers to the bone on dirt farms or small ranches, toiling on and on through droughts and storms and illness while having baby after baby. He glanced at Kitty's hands. She definitely didn't lead a life of scrubbing floors, hauling water and churning butter. There was no wedding ring, yet she was too stylish for a schoolmarm and too classy for a prostitute. Kitty Russell was of interest to him.

She felt True's eyes but didn't turn her head to look. She had no desire to answer a gunslinger's questions about Dodge. He could be gunning for Matt. Lots of men tried for cash, reputation or both. So far Matt had walked away from those encounters, but a day could come when he'd be the one left dead on the street. She banished the thought from her mind and swallowed the acid fear that rose up in her throat. She was getting way ahead of herself. She trusted her instincts about True but that didn't mean he was after Matt or anyone else at the moment.

She directed her thoughts to Susie or Sophia as she called herself. A dozen years ago she was all of 18 when she walked into the Long Branch looking for work. She was gorgeous with big brown eyes, thick chestnut hair, a voluptuous figure and a luminous smile. Men flocked to her. After a year she quit, saying she'd always wanted to move to a big city and she'd saved enough to do it.

Kitty briefly glanced Sophia's way. The years had not been kind. Her cheeks were sunken, body bony, hair thin and dull and her once lilting voice harsh and ugly. Yet her big brown eyes and beautiful smile still hinted at the beauty she once was. Tom, a poor rancher with a pockmarked face had married her and seemed genuinely in love. He clearly believed her story that she'd lived abroad for years. Abroad – In a pig's eye, but where had she been?

Dodge City – Delmonico's Restaurant

Doc watched Festus watch Matt silently push chunks of ham around his plate and knew what was coming. Sure enough Festus couldn't contain himself, "Matthew, ya plan on eatin that thar meat?"

"Festus, just because I take a breath between bites doesn't mean I'm not eating."

Doc rubbed his mustache in amusement. "Well Matt you're acting like you're not eating and Festus still looks hungry." Festus' eyes widened in surprise at Doc's support. He was about to speak when Barney rushed in. "Marshal this telegram's for you."

"Matthew, is it from the War Department?"

"No Festus, it's from Kitty." With a slight smile he read the message and stuffed it in his pocket. "She'll be back Tuesday on the 4:00 stage."

Fetus grinned and Doc smacked the table, "Hallelujah."

Matt frowned. "It's not like Kitty's been lost or something."

Doc looked at Matt kindly, "We miss Kitty and will be delighted to have her back but we'll also be delighted to have you in a good mood again."

"I haven't been in a bad mood." A frown covered Matt's face.

Doc put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Matt, you've been doing your job, upholding the law and protecting people like usual but your mood has gotten worse each day that Kitty has been away.

"I'm not in a bad mood now." He finished off his ham and threw some coins on the table. "Breakfast is on me."

TBC


	2. Kitty's Unexpected Roll

AN: Thank you guests for taking the time to comment. I'd contact each of you individually if I could. Also, I totally made up the amount of time it would take to travel by stage from St. Louis to Dodge!

Slim kept the stagecoach moving at a clip over the flat monotonous terrain and made some calculations in his head. They'd be at the overnight depot by dusk. In the morning he'd make sure they got an early start, then he'd keep up the pace to arrive in Dodge on time. If he was quick about his paperwork he'd have time to shop before the stores closed. With Miss Russell's help he could find a special gift for his wife, maybe something in that seafoam green color. Luck was with him this year. For once he could get home for Eliza's birthday. Eliza never complained, but stagecoach drivers don't get to pick and choose their schedules and he'd missed any number of special occasions. He'd make this birthday the best one Eliza ever had.

Inside the coach the tedious ride in close quarters was wearing everyone down. Everyone that is, but 10-year-old Carter Winthrop III. With a youthful enthusiasm for the fabled west he had endless questions. His father grew impatient and gave one-word answers, almost grunts, before totally ignoring his son. Sophia leaned across the aisle and put a hand on the boy's knee to quietly answer a question. He recoiled. The intense woman with the sunken cheeks and raspy voice frightened him. Sophia quickly withdrew. The boy fell silent. Everyone else retreated into their own thoughts. True pulled his hat over his eyes and slept or pretended to.

It was dusk when Slim stopped in front of a building. "Folks, this is home for tonight. Come out, stretch your legs, do your business and then go inside for grub. After that the small bedroom is for ladies and the big one's for the gents.

Winthrop protested, "I demand that my son and I have a private room."

Slim shrugged, "That's not ….."

"I will pay what it takes." Winthrop reached into his pocket.

Tom Johnson spoke up shyly, "Um, I was hoping my wife and I could share a room."

Slim looked sympathetically at Johnson and scowled at Winthrop, "There's not enough money in the world to add rooms to this building tonight. Like I said there's a bedroom for ladies and a bedroom for gents. Breakfast is at 6AM and we head out no later than 7:00." He tipped his hat and walked away.

The passengers went in different directions to, as Slim called it, do their business. Kitty wandered off to a wooded area a distance from the house. She wanted privacy and solitude after being cooped up on the stage. After relieving herself she stood up, adjusted her clothes and closed her eyes to enjoy the evening breeze. Surrounded by quiet she heard a gun cock. The sound was unmistakable.

Her eyes sprang open but she dared not move. "Who's there?"

Silence

She tried to puzzle it out. It could be True wanting to get to Matt by hurting her. Things like that had happened before. She kept her voice steady. "If you're going to shoot me I think I deserve to know who you are and why."

Silence and then a quiet rasp, "Guess there's no harm in that."

"Susie?" Kitty was shocked.

"I'm Sophia now. You recognized Susie so I have to kill you."

"Su.. Sophia you can't kill everyone who recognizes you."

"There won't be many. I've changed a lot. You're too smart for your own good and too sure of yourself. When you were told I wasn't Susie I could tell you didn't believe it. You'll go running to your marshal and he'll go digging. He'll find out things I don't want known. My husband will learn them and my future will be ruined. I can't have that, I deserve better."

Kitty needed to keep the conversation going, "Sophia, if you're running from the law you should talk to Marshal Dillon. Maybe he can help."

"I'm not running from the law and everything will be fine once you're gone."

"Sophia you can't shoot me here. They'll hear the gun."

"Nope, we're pretty far from the building but just in case I have a silencer. Once I've killed you I'll drag you out into that field of tall grass. They might never find you. If they do, your murder will be a mystery they'll never solve. Now, enough talk, I'll give you a couple of seconds to pray or do what you need to do make your peace."

"Mind if I get on my knees to pray?"

"Huh, I guess even saloon owners get extras religious at the end. Sure go ahead and kneel."

Kitty got to her knees and folded her hands piously. She knew Sophia wouldn't give her much time. She pitched forward, grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it up into Sophia's face.

"Ahhhh" Sophia's hands flew to her eyes and she dropped the gun. Kitty reached for it. Moving fast, Sophia kicked it out of the way. Kitty tried to scramble to her feet. Sophia dove down and pinned her to the ground. Kitty squeezed Sophia's shoulders; they rolled in the dirt. Sophia yanked Kitty's hair. Kitty bent her knee and shoved it into Sophia's stomach. With a groan, Sophia reached her arms out and grabbed Kitty's neck. They rolled again. Sophia was on top with a knee in Kitty's chest. The gun was a foot away. With her knee firmly pressed into Kitty, Sophia reached for the gun.

"Miss Russell." "Sophia." Men's voices floated through the air.

Startled, Sophia hesitated slightly. Kitty took advantage and smacked her face. Sophia fell to the side. Kitty dove through the dirt, grabbed the gun and scrambled to her feet. Panting hard she pitched the pistol into the tall grassland.

"Sophia." "Miss Russell." It was Tom Johnson and Slim.

"We're over here." Sophia was doing her best to brush the dirt off her clothes and tidy her hair. Kitty did the same.

The two men entered the clearing. Jaws dropped. Tom ran to his wife, "Sophia, what happened?"

"Oh nothing really. Kitty and I were looking for berries and got lost. I tripped over a log and then Kitty tripped over the same log and we tried to help each other. Anyway, one thing led to another but we're both fine."

Tom smiled and put his arm around his wife. "As long as you're all right. Come, let's go have supper."

Slim looked skeptical, "Miss Russell, may I ask what special variety of berries you'd be looking for this time of year?"

Kitty shrugged, "That's a good question Slim. I'm hungry, let's go to eat."

Dodge City – The Marshal's Office

"Got a minute Matt?"

"Of course Harry. Have a seat."

Harry Botkin, president of the Dodge City Bank sat across from Matt. He briefly thought back to his early encounters with Dillon so many years ago. He was sure Dillon was too young, too cocky, too stubborn. He'd begun letters of complaint to the war department at least 6 or 7 times demanding a new marshal, but never finished a letter much less mailed it. He couldn't identify the day he realized there was no man he trusted more than Matt Dillon but that day had come a long time ago.

"Marshal, I got a letter last week that I've given some thought to. Something in me says you should know about it."

"All right."

"There's an extremely wealthy family, the Winthrops, who've made a lot of money in shipping. Their businesses are in Boston and New York. I got a letter from a Carter Winthrop ll saying that he is coming to Dodge to look for properties to buy. I don't know Matt, I thought it strange. Dodge is growing town but it's not a hub. Even with the railroad depot it's not a major loading point."

"Do you think he's up to no good?"

"I don't know what to think, I just know I feel better letting you in on it."

Matt laughed, "That's good I guess. When's he arriving?"

"Tuesday the 4PM stage."

"Well I'll be sure to keep my eye on Mr. Carter Winthrop ll."

Botkin went home feeling relieved but Matt didn't know what to make of the banker's concerns. At least Kitty would be on that stage. He'd want to get her impressions of Winthrop before speaking to him. If anyone could read men it was Kitty.

Kitty After Dinner

Kitty and Sophia settled into side-by-side single beds. Sophia whispered in her strange harsh voice "Aren't you afraid to go to sleep?"

"Nope, if I'm found dead in this room you'll be the only suspect. We both know that."

Kitty turned over and closed her eyes. She wasn't worried about Sophia killing her tonight but she was concerned about the woman's next move. True was also on her mind. Thank goodness they'd be in Dodge by tomorrow afternoon.

TBC


	3. Plans for Action

"Rise and shine, time for breakfast." The big, bald man called Cook gleefully drummed a big wooden spoon against a pot. Sophia jumped out of bed with her eyes barely open and jerked on her clothes. Kitty sat up and stretched her arms. She looked out the window and saw it was barely dawn.

It took a few second for Sophia to remember where she was and when she did she sneered at Kitty "It seems someone isn't used to getting up early."

Kitty threw off her blanket and put her feet on the floor, "I remember when 11AM was early for you."

"You don't know me, remember?" Sophia finished dressing and slipped on her shoes.

Kitty filled a bowl with water and splashed her face, "Oh that's right you're Sophia and you've been living abroad. I suppose you've always been an early riser."

Sophia shrugged and smoothed back her thin, brown hair. "I'm going to breakfast. Starve if you like."

Kitty watched Sophia leave and got back into the clothes that had felt so stylish the day before. Typically one day on a stage didn't do much damage. Not this time. Light green didn't camouflage stains and that roll in the dirt with Sophia had left plenty. Matt would have a lot of questions when he saw her. Kitty took a deep breath. Until she got to Dodge she'd be careful that Sophia had no chance to harm her. Right now breakfast was in order. She was walking towards the door when she glanced out the window and saw Mr. Winthrop standing under a tree with True, curious she crack the window open to listen.

"True, it was good of you make that stage to speak to me in person. Here you go."

True accepted a wad of cash and tucked it into his back pocket, "A man would be a fool to turn down $300 just to have face-to-face conversation, but like I said in my letter, I don't want the job.

Winthrop nodded, "I realized after we exchanged letters that finding someone for this particular job would be harder than I thought."

True chuckled, "What you mean is you can't get anyone to take it." He turned away.

Winthrop put a hand on True's arm. "I did ask a few others but only those with the finest reputations. Now that I know, I'm prepared to triple my price."

True's green eyes widened. "That means $3,000 now and $3,000 when the job's done."

"Correct."

True didn't move. Kitty could feel his indecision from where she stood. Finally he nodded, "Winthrop you have a deal."

Winthrop opened his jacket and reached across his ample belly to his inside pocket. He pulled out a thick envelope. "$3,000 now. Count it if you want."

True shoved it into his pocket, "I'm sure it's all there." He walked away. Winthrop watched with a smile.

Kitty's mind was reeling. This was supposed to be a routine trip home. It was turning into anything but. She wished she could get word to Matt to warn him about True, but there was no way to do that. All she could do at the moment was act natural and keep her eyes open. She entered the dining area and saw an empty seat next to an uncertain looking 10 year old.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Young Carter looked up and was relieved to see the pretty woman who'd greeted him so kindly on the stage. "Of course not. You're Miss Russell right?"

"Call me Kitty." She sat beside him. "I know your name is Carter Winthrop lll, but what do you like to be called?"

The boy smiled and his brown eyes lit up. "Cart, that's what my friends at school call me."

Kitty nodded with a smile, "Cart it is."

Trays of hotcakes, ham, eggs and biscuits were passed around. Kitty helped Cart fill his plate and took what she wanted. Mr. Winthrop walked in and was relieved to see his son being taken care of. Having a son and heir was desirable but seeing to the needs of a child a nuisance. He'd thought about bringing the boy's governess on the trip but decided it would be too complicated. Fortunately he could rely on the kindness of strangers to see to the boy. He sat alone at a table off to the side and heaped food onto his plate. True walked in a few minutes later and stuck to coffee while keeping his eyes on Kitty. He'd get know her well, even intimately once his job was out of the way.

Slim finished off his hotcakes, downed his third cup of coffee and stood. "Folks I'm pulling out in 10 minutes. Take care of what you need to and come aboard. I'm not waiting for anyone. I plan to get to Dodge right on schedule - 4PM."

Cart set down his fork, "I'd better find my father. Kitty, thanks for your help."

She smiled, "We're friends Cart, remember that. "

Tom Johnson set his fork down and looked at his wife. "Shall we get on the stage, Sophia?" She took a last sip of coffee. "Lead on. I'm right behind you." When her husband's back was turned she quickly shoved a knife into her pocket and followed him to the door. Near the entrance she spotted a dime novel entitled _Buffalo Bill_ on a table. Not caring if it belonged to anyone she quickly grabbed it and walked outside.

Cart found his father at the corner table and waited patiently for him to finish the last morsels of ham. They went outside to get on the stage.

Kitty about to follow when she saw a sign on the wall – NEED A WIRE SENT? SEE COOK. She paused. Slim wanted to get going but she seriously doubted he'd leave without her. Besides this would just take a minute. She looked around for Cook and found him in the back singing lustily as he washed dishes. "Hello Cook."

"Ma'am."

"Cook, can you really get a telegram sent?"

He dried his hands on a towel, "Yes, ma'am, for a price." He gave a deep chuckle, "There's a small telegraph station nearby. It's for military use only but the corporal who works there has a deal with me that…"

Kitty put up her hand, "Um, it might be best if I don't know the details. I'd like a wire sent to Marshal Matt Dillon in Dodge City." She scribbled a note: _Gunfighter named True coming to Dodge. Carter Winthrop II paid for his services. Both arriving on stage with me._

Cook stared at the message.

"Cook, I'd appreciate it if you kept what's written there to yourself."

"No problem seein as I can't read. I was just countin words. The corporal showed me how to do that. There's a cost per word and the fee. Ma'am if you pay me $8 this message will be sent."

Knowing it was just about all the money she had left she emptied her purse into Cook's large hands and hurried out the door to get on the stage. Cook put on his hat. Taking money from such a fine looking lady made him feel bad, so the least he could do was see her message was sent quick.

Kitty was the last to board. She took her seat next to Winthrop. Young Cart had his nose in a dime novel but when she sat down he looked over and grinned. He'd found a book called _Buffalo Bill_ on his seat and was sure his friend Kitty Russell had put it there for him.

Dodge City a Little Later

Matt sat in his office rereading Kitty's telegram. She'd sent it mid-trip so must have found a way to get a wire sent via a military telegraph. He smiled to himself. Kitty would be the one to figure out how to do that.

The contents of the telegram, however, were deeply disturbing. He'd heard of True, a gunslinger who'd managed to keep himself off wanted posters. It was a surprise he was headed to Dodge. Until now he'd stayed out of Kansas territory. Winthrop's involvement was puzzling. A legitimate investor would have no need for a gunslinger. This latest bit of information, when added to Harry Bodkin's unease about the businessman's arrival spelled trouble. He didn't like the fact that Kitty was riding with those men. She'd said nothing about being in danger, but he had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake.

TBC


	4. Nature vs Wishes

Kitty stared out the stagecoach window as if the passing trees and shrubs were fascinating, but she was acutely aware of her fellow passengers. Not that there was anything noteworthy going on. Tom was telling Sophia about his plans for their ranch. She was trying mightily not to look bored. Cart's nose was deep inside _Buffalo Bill_. Winthrop was snoring lightly with his head tipped back, mouth open and drool trickling down his chin. True continued to stare at her with an infuriating half smile.

2 hours dragged by. Tom stopped talking and the only sounds were the clop, clopping of the 6 horses pulling the stage and the birds twittering in the trees. Then, with an eerie suddenness the temperature dropped, the skies darkened and the air felt oddly still. The birds were silent.

Up in the driver's seat Slim felt the change in the air and reached around for his rubber poncho, rain was sure to come.

Inside the coach the chill was felt. True stuck his head out the window and looked up at the darkening clouds, "Gonna be a mother of a storm." The words were no sooner out of his mouth when thunder roared and without even a few scattered warning drops, buckets of rain poured down. Kitty quickly reached above her window and unfurled the leather window shade. Anyone next to a window did the same, even Cart imitating the grown-ups. Kitty smiled, "Good job Cart. The shades will stop the rain from coming in unless the wind really picks up." The boy beamed at her approval.

Slim gripped the reins to hold the horses steady. There was nothing but sheets of rain and dark skies as far as the eye could see. He considered his options. Turn around, but it was 10 miles back to the depot, detour 2 miles west to take shelter in an abandoned building or forge ahead. Slim's mind told him to detour west but he desperately wanted to stay on schedule and be home for Eliza's birthday. He studied the sky and indulged in wishful thinking. Maybe the storm wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they'd ride out of it soon. He flicked the reins and ploughed ahead.

The storm didn't bow to wishes. Rain mixed with ice pounded down relentlessly and the winds grew ferocious. The horses struggled against the violent gusts and the stage lurched and swayed precariously. Flapping window shades gave no protection and everyone inside was wet and shivering. Kitty tucked her feet up under her to avoid the cold puddles forming on the floor. True stuck his head outside, "Damn it Slim, we're cold, wet and the wind's knocking us over. Find shelter."

Slim knew True was right. He yanked the reins hard to veer west but was stunned by a flash of light. Lightening struck an oak tree just ahead. The two lead horses reared. The other four panicked and tried to pull away. Slim stood and used his body weight to pull the reins but he couldn't get the horses under control. One started to fall and pulled another on top of him. Slim could hear the sickening crunch of bones. He jumped to the ground to see what he could do. In the wet, cold, windy darkness he could barely keep his footing. The two 2 downed horses were thrashing frantically and the other four were in a twisted mess.

Inside the coach the Tom squeezed Sophia's hand, "I'll go see if the driver needs help. I'm good with horses."

He slipped out the door and the wind slammed it shut. Inside they could hear the horses' frantic cries above the howling winds. The stage swayed, pulled and pushed by lurching horses and thrashing winds. Cart was petrified, "What's happening. Are we going to die?"

"Don't be stupid." Winthrop spoke with contempt but his eyes were filled with fear.

Sophia wanted to reassure the boy but knew he didn't take to her. Kitty reached over and took Cart's hand, "It's all right, come sit between me and your father. It will be warmer. Don't worry. We'll take are of you."

Comforted by Kitty's touch and voice the boy climbed over his father and sat close to her. She put an arm around him and pulled him close. A shot rang out, a second shot followed.

"Wwwhat happened?"

Kitty whispered gently, "Cart, if a horse falls and can't get up it's best to put him out of his misery."

The door opened. Tom and Slim looked wretched. Slim spoke quietly, "Two horses went down and had to be shot. The other four got away. We have to get to shelter. There's a building 2 miles from here."

"TWO MILES." Winthrop was outraged.

"Wait." Sophia looked at Slim, "There's big cave about a half a mile south."

Slim frowned, "You sure?"

"Yes. I grew up around here - before I lived abroad."

Slim nodded, "All right." He removed his rain poncho and held it out along with a spare he'd found under his seat. I figure one should be for the boy and the other for the ladies to share. Maybe you 2 ladies could trade off."

"She can have it." Kitty and Sophia spoke simultaneously.

It wasn't lost on Kitty that yesterday Sophia tried to kill her and today she was offering protection from the rain. "Sophia can start off with it. We'll switch later."

Slim handed one poncho Cart and the other to Sophia. Winthrop spoke up. "Actually, I should get this one not my son. He is in excellent health while I on the other hand am often plague by illness." Winthrop produced a little cough.

A hint of humor lit Sophia's brown eyes. She shoved her rain poncho at Winthrop. "Take this one and leave the boy his." The man didn't hesitate and squeezed it on over his head.

Sophia muttered, "No surprise." She spoke so quietly no one heard. No one but Kitty that is and she wondered what Sophia meant.

7 cold, wet people slogged through the storm, pelted by rain and hail, and fighting against howling winds. Sophia led the way with Tom by her side. Kitty walked with a protective arm around Cart. True and Winthrop came next followed by Slim who kept an eye on them all to make sure not one fell or got hurt.

After a long half-mile, they found the cave and hurried inside. Slim and Tom managed to start a fair size fire. Everyone gathered around, stripped down as much as was decent and spread their garments out to dry.

Kitty looked at Cart, "Take off your shoes, socks and outer clothes then warm yourself by the fire. Don't worry we all feel silly." He smiled and did as he was told. Kitty undid her hair and let her drenched curls fall to her shoulders to dry. Sophia stared with wonder and jealousy. Kitty had to be – what – seven years older than she, but the redhead's hair was thick and vibrant while hers was thin and had lost all luster.

Winthrop removed his drenched shoes and socks and warmed his white, puffy feet by the fire. He looked at Slim, "How do you intend to get us out of this mess?"

Slim sighed wishing he had behaved differently when the storm started. "The storm's still raging. We'll wait it out and then I'll go find the horses that got away. Practically speaking, it will be morning before I can set out."

Winthrop scowled, "What makes you think you'll even be able to find then? They could be a hundred miles away by now."

Tom had grown tired of the man's attitude, "Winthrop, horses don't wander in the rain for no reason, they find shelter and stay put. You have no idea how long it would take a horse to go a hundred miles. Slim, I'll help search in the morning."

Slim smiled gratefully, "Thanks Tom. Anyone else care to help?" He looked pointedly at True.

"I will." Kitty called out. "Me too." Sophia waved her hand.

Kitty saw the look on Slim's face and smiled slyly, "Slim, a woman can spot a horse as well as a man and she can grab a bridle and walk him just fine."

Slim laughed, " All right. Anyone else?"

Out of embarrassment True raised a limp hand, "Me."

Winthrop put a hand on Cart's shoulder. "I have a child to think of. It's my responsibility to stay with him.

"Of course Mr. Winthrop." Slim stood, "I'll get this fire built more. We'll be spending the night here. I'll keep it as warm as I can."

Winthrop looked alarmed, "What about food?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Missing a meal won't hurt you none."

Slim suppressed a smile, "First thing in the morning we'll find the horses and get the stage going. Halfway to Dodge there's a small depot where we can eat. I'll be sure we have drinking water before then. Now, let's all try and rest."

TBC


	5. Watching and Waiting

Dodge City – 3:30 PM

While Kitty and the others were gathered around a fire in a damp cave, miles away Doc sat outside the Dodge City stage depot watching Matt Dillon pace back and forth.

Matt stood still and peered down the street. "What time's it Doc?"

He'd answered the same question 2 minutes before but Doc made a show of pulling his watch from his vest. "3:32." He tucked his watch away, "Do I have to remind you that the stage isn't due until 4:00 and it is always late."

Matt ignored him and continued to pace, stare down the street and pace again.

Just after 4:00 Matt saw a pretty young woman hurrying down Front St. to the depot. He tipped his hat, "Ma'am, I'm Marshal Dillon. I don't think I've seen you in Dodge before. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Nice to meet you marshal." The woman offered a dimpled smile. "My name's Eliza. I live between here and Hays City and don't get to Dodge much. I came to meet the 4:00 stage. My husband, Slim, is the driver and I wanted to surprise him. Did I miss it?"

"No ma'am, I'm afraid it's late."

She brushed a dark curl off her heart shaped face. "That's not unusual, is it marshal?" Concern clouded her lovely blue eyes.

Doc piped up to assure the young woman and remind Matt of a reality he seemed to have forgotten. "I'm Doc Adams, and I want to assure you that there is nothing unusual about a stage being late, especially one coming from as far away as St. Louis. By golly, there could be broken wheels, lame horses, extra rest stops and countless other things, so don't you worry.

The woman smiled. "Of course. I know from Slim that a lot can happen during a long stage run. Thank you, I'll just wait inside."

Matt tipped his hat and when Eliza went into the building resumed pacing. At 6:00 Doc and Festus dragged him off to dinner. Doc ordered for him and he mechanically shoveled food into his mouth without moving his eyes from the window that looked out onto the depot. He knew Doc was right. It wasn't unusual for a stage coming a long distance to be 3 or 4 hours late, even more. Yet he had that bad feeling he couldn't shake.

After a mostly silent meal, the three men stepped out into the cool night air. Matt stared down the street as if he could will the stage to appear. Doc put a hand on his friend's arm. "Matt, like I told that pretty young woman, Eliza, lots of things could have slowed the stage down. Now that it's dark they'll camp overnight and continue in the morning."

"Matthew, that thar's sound reasonin." Festus nodded at Doc in rare agreement.

Matt paused as if considering their words then abruptly turned to Festus, "I need you and Newly to do rounds. I'm heading out."

"Hold on Matthew, ya can't go trackin in the dark. Me an you'll head out at sun-up an I'll bet cha a beer we'll meet um acomin this way."

"I don't need to track. I know the stage route and the full moon's casting enough light for me to see where I'm going."

He strode off to the stable. Doc and Festus made no attempt to stop him. They knew better.

Midnight – The Cave

Tom and Sophia were dozing by the fire. True sat with his back against the cave and his hat over his eyes snoring lightly. Winthrop grew tired of airing complaints and fell asleep on his back looking like a beached whale. Cart sat near his father with his eyes drooping. Kitty grabbed the jacket she'd set by the fire to dry. She rolled it into a ball and went to the boy. "My jacket's dry and ready to be a pillow." She set it down and patted it with a cheery smile.

Cart frowned, "Not your bright, pretty jacket."

"It's not bright and pretty any more. It's dirty and ripped but it's soft enough to make a good pillow. Come on lie down." He gave her a weak smile and did as she asked. Within seconds he fell into an exhausted sleep. She watched him for a moment and tenderly brushed some damp stray hairs off his face.

Sophia's eyes were open a slit. She'd been watching the whole time. She knew the boy was wary of her, frightened even but he took to Kitty. Kitty was pretty, her touch gentle and her voice sweet. Once upon a time she'd had those things to offer. Her eyes grew moist. She blinked hard. She hadn't shed a tear in over 10 years and didn't intend to now. She reached into her pocket and fingered the knife she'd stolen after breakfast. It was nice the way Kitty took care of the boy, so it was a real shame she had to kill her. She just couldn't risk letting her live. If Tom found out about her past he'd leave her and, at this point, he was her only hope for a good life.

Kitty sat down by the fire. She was tired, her body hungry for sleep, yet she was too keyed up to relax. Her eyes wandered over to Slim. He looked forlorn as he fed the fire so she decided to go talk to him.

She silently drifted over and sat beside him, "How you doing Slim?"

He shook his head and whispered, "I made a terrible decision when it came to the storm and the safety of my passengers and we won't arrive in Dodge in time for me to get home for Eliza's birthday. I didn't do right by my job or my personal life."

"Slim, don't beat yourself up. These decisions are not simple. As for doing your job, well everyone is safe and you'll find the horses and get us to Dodge. I don't know your wife, Eliza, but I have a feeling when she hears what happened she'll understand. You can still show up with a special gift. My offer to help still stands."

"Thank you Miss Russell, I'll take you up on that."

Kitty thought the conversation was over but Slim let out a sigh and continued, "The thing is that in 3 years of marriage this would have been the first time I'd have been home for Eliza's birthday. Ma'am, I don't know if you can understand what the wife of a stagecoach driver has to put up with. I can be gone for days on a run and then I'm home all the time until my next run." Slim sighed, "It's like I'm not there at all or I'm underfoot."

Kitty smiled inwardly. Not only did she understand but she knew how lucky Eliza was to have her man underfoot some of the time. She tried to think back to when her relationship with Matt was just 3 years old. With hindsight things seemed so simple then but of course nothing is simple when you're living through it.

"Slim, all I can say is that is no situation is perfect all the time. Eliza knew you were a driver when she married you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did Miss Russell but I'm not sure she understood what she was getting into."

"Life's like that Slim. We don't really know what we're getting into until we're doing it. All I can say is that if you love each other, hard times will make your love stronger and the good times will be even better."

Slim looked at Kitty with a heartfelt smile, "Thank you Miss Russell. Hearing that from a woman really helps."

"I'm glad. Well, I think I'll go try and sleep." She stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up. "Good idea. We'll be heading out at dawn to find the horses. Um Miss Russell, are you sure you want to go looking?"

Kitty nodded. "Like I said before, a woman can spot a horse as easily as a man can. Good night. Try and sleep."

Matt

Matt had no trouble following the stage route under the bright full moon. It was midnight when he first saw signs of the storm that had ravaged the area. Broken branches, bent trees and deep puddles told the story. It was lucky for Dodge that the storm had petered out before it got close.

He rode carefully over fallen branches and downed trees. A storm like this would cause a big delay. It could also cause injuries, even deaths. Things he didn't want to contemplate.

TBC


	6. Everyone Searches

The Cave

"Everybody up. The storm's over, the sun's out and there's drinking water nearby." Slim's cheery tone was unforced. Between his conversation with Kitty and the fine morning weather he was starting to believe that things could turn our all right.

Tom, Sophia, Kitty and Cart sleepily got to their feet and brushed the top layer of dirt off their clothes. True pushed his hat off his eyes and licked his dry lips, "Where is this water?"

"There's a stream a few feet away. It's bursting because of the rain. We'll drink, clean up and go find those horses."

Slim led the way. Cart bounded after him, his enthusiasm back. Kitty, Tom and Sophia moved a bit stiffly after a night on the hard ground. Back in the cave True watched Winthrop groan as he pulled himself to a sitting position. The gunslinger grinned, "Need a hand?"

Winthrop scowled, "No, I just need you to do the job I hired you for."

"Don't worry about that. Right now I'm going to get some water. I suggest you do the same." True walked out leaving Winthrop struggling his feet.

Kitty knelt by the stream, cupped her hands and took a long drink of water. She splashed her face repeatedly. It was cold, bracing and felt wonderful. The others did the same. Slim gathered Sophia, Tom, Kitty and True together.

"All right, let's fan out. Each keep to your own direction and look around. If you see a horse walk him back to the cave and stay put. Keep track of time and be back here by noon. If we haven't found all the horses by then we'll regroup."

Matt

Matt had stopped to rest at 4AM but at 6:00 his eyes popped open. He ate a strip of beef jerky and took a long drink from his canteen. A cup of coffee would have been fortifying, but he didn't want to take the time to build a fire. He saddled up and rode on.

After an hour of searching he spotted the stagecoach near a charred and fractured tree. It was obvious it had been struck by lightening. Heart pounding he galloped closer praying his worst nightmare hadn't come true. He saw bags and luggage scattered about. The winds had blown even the heaviest luggage off the top of the stage. He recognized Kitty's two suitcases sitting in the mud. They were closed and locked, although dented and covered with mud.

When he got to the stage he saw the two dead horses, and one look at the harnesses told him the other 4 got away. He looked inside the stage. The seats and floor were wet and a drenched dime novel floated in a puddle. The passengers were gone but where did they go? They needed shelter, no one could have survived being out in that storm. He needed a clue to the direction they took. Footprints were long washed away. He circled the coach again and again looking for a sign. Suddenly something caught his eye. To the south a light green patch of color was hooked on a dead branch. It looked almost like a small flag as it waved in the breeze. He rubbed it between his fingers. It was the kind of soft cotton Kitty liked to wear. He could almost feel her touch. She must have caught her jacket on the branch. It was a small clue but all he had. He rode south.

A half-mile later he came upon a man in a dirty business suit sitting outside a cave with a boy. Matt knew immediately they had to have been on the stage.

He dismounted. "How do. I'm Marshal Matt Dillon. I'm looking for some lost stagecoach passengers. My guess is you are two of them."

Cart's eyes widened at the size of the man, the authority in his voice and the badge on his chest. He whispered under his breath. "A United States Marshal."

Winthrop sat up and buttoned his jacket in an attempt to look dignified. "I am Carter Winthrop ll and yes my son and I were passengers."

Matt looked Winthrop in the eye. He'd been told 2 things about the man. According to Kitty's wire he'd hired a gunslinger and according to Botkin his interest in Dodge was odd if not suspicious.

"Mr. Winthrop where are the other passengers?"

Winthrop waved his hand impatiently, "Looking for the horses, but no matter. I must be taken to Dodge with alacrity and I expect you to do so."

Matt resisted saying that alacrity required horses. "First things first Mr. Winthrop. Was anyone hurt in the storm?"

"No, no but my health was put at risk, great risk."

"Where are the others and what are their names?"

Winthrop sighed impatiently, "The driver Slim, Tom and Sophia Johnson, a man named True and a woman named Kitty Russell. Like I said they are looking for the horses. I stayed behind to care for my son."

Matt looked Cart and eager, awestruck eyes looked back. He got down to the boy's level. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine marshal."

Matt nodded with a small smile, "You seem pretty brave. Tell me something. When was last time you ate?"

"Yesterday morning but I'm all right." He desperately wanted to look strong to this impressive man who seemed both strong and kind."

"I'm going to give you some beef jerky but take slow small bites and wash it down with water. If you eat too fast when you haven't eaten for a while it could make you feel sick."

"All right marshal."

"What about me." Winthrop whined.

"I'll give you some jerky too Winthrop. Eat as fast as you want."

After handing over strips of jerky Matt went to look for footprints hoping to find Kitty's. He spotted 3 sets of men's prints and 2 sets of women's. The women's were of similar size. He picked one and followed.

5 People Searching  


Slim moved along quickly. He knew of some places a horse might take shelter from the rain. He thought about his conversation with Kitty. She seemed wise about relationships even thought she wasn't married. He wasn't much for believing rumors, but maybe the things he'd heard about Miss Russell and Marshal Dillon were true.

Tom moved through the low grassland hoping to spot a horse grazing. He wished Sophia was with him. He worried about her. She seemed strong and tough but he saw a soft vulnerable side that others didn't. He did not know much about her past and didn't care. He wasn't great looking and his horse talk bored most women, but she was interested in him. She made him feel like a million dollars and he was going to give her a good life. His new ranch wasn't much and in the beginning she'd have to do the kind of chores he'd seen his ma do. Things like beating rugs and hauling laundry to the river to wash. But he'd work as hard as a man could work and hire help for her as soon as he could. She'd have a fine life and be proud to be his wife.

True had no intention of looking for horses. He had a job to do and had to figure out how to get it done. Problem was he was a gunfighter not an assassin. Outright murder got you hung, besides it didn't sit well with him. That's why he turned the job down in the first place. He wanted his opponent to have some chance. That's what made his profession honorable. Maybe an accident was the answer. He could cause an "accident" that she had some small chance of surviving. Of course she wouldn't. It would be like having a gunfight with a farm boy who was wearing his first gun. The outcome was assured but it was still a fair fight and therefore honorable.

Once Sofia was free of the others she followed Kitty's path. Kitty knew who she was, she'd tell her marshal and he'd go digging into her past to find out why she was lying. That couldn't happen. Kitty had to die.

Kitty walked nervously. When she volunteered to look for the horses she hadn't thought about the possibility of Sophia finding her alone. She thought about heading back to the cave, horses or no horses. After wavering for a moment she decided to continue searching. She'd thrown Sophia's gun away and it was unlikely she had another. Besides she really did hope to find a horse to prove to Slim that she could.

TBC


	7. Discoveries

"YES." Slim let out a small cry of triumph. All 4 horses were under a cliff calmly munching on grass. He quietly moved closer and they calmly looked at him as if wondering where he'd been. He spoke softly. "Boys, fun's over. It's time to get back to work." He managed to get hold of all four and started back to the cave.

With no way to know that the horses had been found, Kitty walked on looking for signs of them and also, somewhat nervously, signs of Sophia. She was glad it was almost time to start back to the cave and the company of others. She spotted a structure a few yards away abutting a rock-covered hill. It was the type of door-less, one room building that prospectors built for protection from the elements. She decided to look inside on the slight chance that a horse had wandered in. The pathway to the structure was covered with rocks and pebbles still slippery from last night's storm, so she slowed her pace and walked carefully. Suddenly a small rock hit the side of her head. She flinched and looked up. There was no one in sight. She felt a mild gust of wind and couple of small stones rolled down the hill and landed at her feet. She breathed a sigh of relief. The rocks on the hill were loose and slippery and the slight wind had blown some down, nothing more. One just happened to hit her.

She continued walking and entered the structure, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The room was long and she carefully made her way to the back. It was empty except for a small table and a low three-legged stool. No horse, perhaps it was a foolish idea. She was about to turn to leave when a stone hit the back of her head. She gasped and her hand flew to the pain. Her head was wet with blood. Dazed she turned and saw Sophia charging at her with a knife. Instinctively she stepped aside. Sophia tripped but recovered quickly. The women stared, ready to do battle. Sophia flashed her knife. Adrenaline pumped through Kitty's veins. Neither woman moved for seconds. Then a loud rumble made them turn toward the entrance. Dust flew in.

True had stationed himself in the shadows on top of the rocky hill, to keep an eye on things. He was surprised to see Kitty wander into the abandoned prospector's shelter and even more surprised to see Sophia rush in after her. This could be his chance but how? He moved his foot and a rock tumbled down the hill. Inspiration struck, an accident waiting to happen. It was a shame Kitty was in there too but he couldn't pass up this chance to get Sophia. Wasting no time he stood and put all his weight against a large boulder. It tilted enough to start rolling down the hill. He quickly pushed another and another. Gravity took over and an avalanche of rocks and boulders clamored downwards. When the dust settled he raced down the hill and smiled with satisfaction. The entrance to the shelter was totally sealed with layers of heavy boulders and stones. In theory the women could get out, in theory. He whistled a little tune and walked away. Too bad about Kitty, she was just an innocent bystander and an attractive one at that.

The women put their hands across their eyes as dust gusted in and huge rocks thundered down and sealed off the entrance. Sophia dropped the knife.

All was quiet for a moment. Kitty broke the silence. "Does that mean you won't try to kill me?"

"No point, seeing as we're both going to die here."

"I don't think so."

"Why's that?"

"Those rocks didn't fall naturally. My guess is True is behind it. That's why I think we'll survive. I figure it's True's way to hold me hostage to get to Matt for whatever reason Winthrop wants. You happened to be in here too. I'm sorry."

"Wait, what does Winthrop have to do with it?"

"True's a gunslinger. I saw Winthrop hire him. I didn't hear the whole conversation but I saw money change hands."

Sophia gave a short, harsh laugh. "Kitty this has nothing to do with you." She laughed again, "I didn't think Carter recognized me."

Kitty frowned "What's your connection with Carter Winthrop?"

"Since we're doomed I might as well tell you. You can even call me Susie if you want. When I worked at the Long Branch 12 years ago I made a lot of money and saved like crazy."

"Never had a girl who earned better."

"I had plans. When I left Dodge, I rented an expensive place in Boston and did some research. I found out that Carter Winthrop ll had been unhappily married for 5 years to an ugly, ill-tempered woman who'd inherited a fortune. He married her to increase his wealth and have an heir to carry on his name. He got her money but no heir. They tried everything from garlic to beads. It didn't take much effort on my part to become his mistress. Then I became pregnant and he was ecstatic. He told me he'd divorce his wife and marry me. At one point I read in the society pages that Winthrop's wife had gone off to a spa for a rest cure. I figured that was part of his plan. I gave birth to a beautiful boy. Winthrop was delighted, attentive and wonderful. Then it all went crazy. One morning I read in the newspaper that Winthrop's wife had died in childbirth. That afternoon he and a nurse tore the baby from my arms. I was in shock. Then the police showed up and found evidence that I'd stolen jewelry from the dear departed Mrs. Winthrop. It was jewelry that Winthrop had given to me. I was sentenced to 10 years in jail."

Kitty looked up, "Are you saying Cart is your son?"

Susie nodded. " Yes, I don't know what happened to Mrs. Winthrop but she didn't die in childbirth."

Kitty pictured the boy's brown eyes and beautiful smile and knew it was true.

Suzie sat on the stool and stared straight ahead. "When I got to prison, I was stripped of my clothes, hosed down and put into a uniform. Then I was brought to the warden's office. He was a slimy man with slicked back hair and a thick black mustache. He practically drooled when he saw me and I smiled. You have to remember I was still pretty and used to using my looks to get things. He wasted no time in raping me and I didn't fight. I figured with the warden wanting my body, I'd have some provides. I learned different. He was still panting with pleasure when he zippered his pants and explained.

"That was mighty fine, too bad I can't keep you as my private plaything. This was a one-time thing. I got orders from high up that you get the hardest jobs and live in a cell with the crazies. I don't know what you did to deserve it but that's the way it is. You won't be worth looking at much longer and you won't survive your sentence."

"That's the way it was Kitty. From before dawn until after dark I worked like a dog. Two big toothless women shared my cell. One screamed most of the night the other said I had the evil eye and tried to strangle me every time there was a full moon. Others tried stealing my food but I got good at protecting what was mine." She lifted her chin. "I survived. When I was released from prison, they gave back the expensive clothes I wore when I got there. I sold them and bought cheap ones. I had money left and was strategic. I saw Tom in a coffee shop. I thought I'd forgotten how to be a woman but I decided to do my best to flirt. I made up a name and a past. It worked. We married. I had a chance at a new life." She sighed. "You see this has nothing to do with you and your marshal. Winthrop wants me dead."

Kitty looked confused, "How'd you end up on the same stage?"

"I didn't plan it. He must have had someone reporting my whereabouts. When you called me Susie I glanced at him and he didn't seem to notice so I figured he didn't recognize me. Now I realize he knew all along.

"Why would he want you dead?"

A single tear flowed down Susie's cheek, "As I was being dragged past him after the trial, I whispered that when I got out I'd kill him and get the boy back. It seems ridiculous considering how rich and powerful he is, but he looked terrified when I said it. I'm sure he believes that's what I'll try to do."

"You tried to kill me. Would you try to kill Winthrop and take the boy?"

She brushed the tear away. "No. I held Cart, nursed him and will always love him. I will not disrupt his life. Winthrop is his father and can give him so much. Kitty, it was an empty threat from a scared and powerless woman. Now we've been left to die because of it."

TBC


	8. Protecting Secrets

Slim managed to get the four horses back to the cave and found Winthrop sitting outside half asleep in the noon sun. Winthrop slowly opened his eyes and yawned, "It's about time you got back."

Instantly reminded of how much he disliked the man, Slim tied up the horses without responding. Finally he looked at Winthrop. "Anyone else back yet?"

"I am." True came down the road with a smile on his face. He met Winthrop's eyes and gave an imperceptible nod. A minute later Tom Johnson came into view looking downcast, but his expression changed when he saw the horses had been found.

Slim smiled, "I got lucky Tom. Now we're waiting for your wife and Miss Russell. They must have lost track of time."

True peered into the distance as if expecting to see the two women. "Slim, why don't you walk the horses to the stage and hitch them up. Then you can drive back and pick us up. I'm sure the ladies will be back by then." He gave Winthrop a quick wink.

Slim nodded slowly. "Good idea. Tom, I'd appreciate a hand."

Matt

Matt continued to follow the woman's footprints. At one point he saw a second set, also a woman's. They led to a path that was covered with pebbles and stones, along side a rocky hill. Up ahead was a weather-worn prospector's shelter, its entrance sealed off with piles of rocks and boulders. It had to have been long abandoned. There'd been no prospecting here for a while. Rumors that precious stones were hidden on that hill had spread fast and died faster about three years ago.

He backtracked and checked the footprints again. His conclusion was the same. The prints stopped at the pebble-covered path. It made sense that prints weren't left on the stony walkway, but they hadn't picked up again on any of the dirt roads. He stared at the shelter. The women couldn't be in there. The entrance had likely been blocked for a while. If not, last night's strong winds probably caused an avalanche of rocks to roll down and block it. The women set out this morning, hours after the storm. The entrance would have already been blocked when they came by. He stared at the building for a full minute thinking hard and decided that standing there wasn't going to get Kitty found. With a slight shake of his head he returned to his horse.

"Buck, I'm going to need horse power to move some of those rocks." He led the horse closer to the building, grabbed a rope and tied a loop around the head of the first large rock.

The Cave

Slim and Tom got the 4 horses rigged and wasted no time driving the half-mile back to the cave.

Tom jumped off the stagecoach. "Where are the ladies?"

True shrugged, "They must have gotten lost. Slim didn't you say there's a depot half way between here and Dodge where we could eat? Let's go. We're too hungry to think straight. Then we'll come up with a plan to search for the women."

"Hold on, we can't leave without them." Tom's face was filled with worry. Young Cart looked up at him. "Don't worry Mr. Johnson, I'll bet Marshal Dillon will find them."

Slim hurried over, "What's this about Marshal Dillon?"

Cart glowed with excitement. "I thought my father told you. The marshal came here asking about the stage and then went searching."

Winthrop looked at True and silently mouthed, "no matter."

True felt like smashing Winthrop in his pale, pudgy face. Only a fool would say 'no matter' when it came to Matt Dillon.

Slim nodded at Cart. "In that case we'll wait just a little longer. We have water. A little more time without food won't kill us."

Fury covered True's face for an instant before he forced a smile. Dillon could look all he wanted. He wasn't going to find Sophia and the Russell woman. He nodded at the driver. All right Slim, let's wait just a little bit."

Kitty

Kitty pushed at a rock. It didn't budge. She pushed at another until sweat poured down her face. She knew she was being impractical. The rocks were too heavy and even if she could move one, others would come crashing down. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and starting pacing.

Susie watched in amusement. "Don't act so nervous. You believe your marshal will come to the rescue don't you? I'm the one who thinks we'll die here."

Kitty ignored Susie but the woman kept talking, "Funny, it never occurred to me to ask if you and the marshal were still a couple. I just figured you were. Back when I was in Dodge you both had it bad, real bad. Yet still no wedding ring. How long's it been?"

Kitty continued pacing. "Over 18 years."

"What about marriage?"

"We plan to marry when he takes the badge off next year." She stood still and looked at Susie. "It's not the kind of job a man can do forever. It takes a heavy toll on the body and the mind. Matt's done it longer than most and better than anyone." The pride in her voice was unmistakable. "When he takes the badge off he'll have served 20 years as a US Marshal."

"I see." Susie crossed her arms. "Then what? Let me guess. A small farm maybe, Dillon behind the plow all day and you hauling water, scrubbing clothes, feeding chickens."

Even in the dim light Kitty could see Susie's smile. She laughed and shook her head. "No, that's not the kind of life I want. Maybe if I had married young it would have been different but I'm used to certain things. Dodge isn't a grand city but I like eating out and going to shops. I'm used to running a business and having my own money and frankly, I like sending my clothes out to be washed and ironed. Anyway, I sure don't see Matt being behind a plow all day clearing land and planting crops."

Susie nodded, "So maybe you'll keep running the Long Branch, Dillon can be a bartender and if you have children you can raise then in the saloon."

Susie's tone would have been annoyed Kitty if she hadn't been pleased to see a return of the mischievous streak she used to love in the woman.

"No, I don't picture Matt tending bar and I have no intention of raising children in a saloon." She grew quiet. She and Matt had talked about the big party they'd have on their wedding day. They'd talked about their honeymoon, a trip with no interruptions. Yet they hadn't planned a real life. His retirement still seemed far away and maybe she didn't want to jinx his surviving another year as marshal by talking about the future. But they needed to talk. They had a life to plan.

Kitty saw Susie looking at her quizzically. "Enough about my plans what about you and Tom."

Susie's grew serious. "Tom bought a small rundown ranch. Hard work for both of us, but nothing compared to what I've been through. Tom would never beat me or cheat on me. He'll be as good to me as he can. It is not the life I dreamed of but it's my only hope. That's why I can't let him find out how I earned money in the past or that I went to jail. He's the kind of man who wants a decent woman. Anyway it doesn't matter now. No one will find us. We're going to die right here."

"KITTY, KITTY ARE YOU IN THERE."

Relief washed over her. Matt's voice was muffled but it was Matt.

"Matt, I'm here, I'm here."

"KITTY, KITTY ARE YOU IN THERE."

She realized Matt couldn't hear her. She didn't have his booming voice. "Susie, lets call out together. Ready, let's yell."

"I have to kill you. I need that future."

Stunned, Kitty looked up. Susie's eyes were crazed. The knife was in her hand.

"Susie, you can't kill me. They'll know you did it. You'll go back to jail."

Susie's raspy voice was filled with panic. "No, no I'll lie. I'll figure out a good lie. I'll say you were dead when I got here. I'll say True murdered you, that I saw it."

She lifted her arm and plunged the knife downwards. Kitty instinctively turned her body and the knife penetrated her shoulder instead of her chest. Susie yanked the bloody knife out and was ready to strike again. Kitty grabbed Susie's wrist and held with all her strength. She spoke softly like to a frightened horse. "I won't tell the marshal, I promise. If he recognizes you I'll convince him he's wrong. You are Sophia Johnson, born Sophia Harkness. You used to live abroad."

Sophia yanked her hand from Kitty's grasp and lifted the knife. Kitty stepped back.

Sophia looked at Kitty and suddenly pictured her comforting Cart. Her eyes softened. "If you betray me, I'll kill you I swear." She crouched down and cut a strip from her petticoat. "Press this against your shoulder to slow the bleeding. We'll shout and let the marshal know we're here."

TBC


	9. How to Be Free?

**Matt**

Matt moved rock after rock. He used his horse to drag the largest and hefted those he could muscle. The women's muffled voices had confirmed what his heart knew. Kitty was in there. Kitty and the other woman whose footprints he had seen. He ran his shirtsleeve across his eyes to wipe away the sweat. If he dragged one more huge boulder aside there would be enough space for a person to squeeze out of the building.

He looped his rope around the head of the boulder, tied the other end to his saddlehorn and moved his horse backwards. The monster boulder slowly creaked to the side and light flooded into the building through the narrow opening. Matt's eyes were glued to the space he'd created. Seconds later Kitty emerged pressing a bloody cloth against her shoulder. Blood ran through her fingers.

Matt reached her in two large strides. "You're hurt, what happened?" He moved her hand and frowned, "It's deep and it's fresh."

"A knife wound Matt and a long story." She nodded towards Susie who was standing a few feet away, "That's Sophia Johnson, she and her husband were on the stage."

Kitty held Matt's eyes. He knew Sophia had to have stabbed Kitty. There was no other explanation. Under ordinary circumstances he would have arrested her but Kitty's eyes told him to wait.

He looked at Sophia. "Mrs. Johnson would you get the canteen from my horse. I need to clean out Kitty's wound and you both need water."

"Sure thing." Sophia walked towards the big buckskin and saw Matt's rifle in the scabbard. She smiled to herself. This was test. He figured she'd stabbed Kitty and wanted to see if she'd go for the rifle. He'd be ready if she did. She grabbed the canteen, took a short swig of water and brought it to Kitty, "Here have a drink."

Kitty took a sip and handed the canteen to Matt.

"Sorry Kitty, this will smart."

He flushed out the wound and checked for signs of infection. She tried not to flinch knowing that for Matt causing her pain was far worse than feeling pain himself.

Sophia cut another strip from her petticoat, "Here marshal, you need this."

"Thanks." He accepted the cloth and looked in her eyes. Something seemed oddly familiar. He didn't dwell on the thought. There were too many other things to think about.

Matt gently but firmly wrapped the wound and tied it securely. "I wish Doc was here to stitch it but it's clean and the bleeding's stopped."

"Cowboy, you're making a big to-do about something you'd call just a….."

"I'd call it serious if it happened to me and I'd be making a big fuss."

Trying not laugh she simply nodded.

Matt stood "I want you both to eat a bit." He got the last small piece of beef jerky from his saddlebag, "I'd have more but I gave some to the boy waiting at the cave and his father insisted on getting some too. Seems like a nice kid."

Matt's unspoken words about the father were heard by both women.

Kitty shakily got to her feet. "Matt, we should try and join the others. It's probably best for you to walk the horse with me and Sophia in the saddle."

Matt shook his head. He didn't trust Sophia and riding horseback would be hard on Kitty's shoulder. "I'll rig a travois Kitty. It will be better for your shoulder." He left out the part about not trusting Sophia.

"That will take too long Matt and I'm sure I can ride. With Sophia behind me I can lean back if I get tired, right Sophia?"

Sophia nodded. Matt didn't know what to make of the relationship between the two women. There was no doubt in his mind that Sophia had stabbed Kitty, yet Kitty seemed to have faith in the woman. The one thing he did know was that getting back to the stage was the fastest way home to Dodge.

"All right Kitty, but if your shoulder is too painful or starts bleeding we'll stop." He helped the ladies onto his horse, took hold of the reins and and started walking.

The Cave

Slim looked down the road for any sign Marshal Dillon and/or the missing women, but nothing was stirring as far as the eye could see. He put a hand on Tom Johnson's shoulder. "Tom, we have to get to the depot for food. We haven't eaten since yesterday morning. When we get there we'll organize a real search party, and don't forget Marshal Dillon is out there looking."

Tom let out a big breath, "All right Slim, I guess it makes sense."

The stage set out. Slim and Tom sat up in the driver's section, Winthrop, True and Cart rode inside.

After a traveling steadily for a half hour the passengers felt the stage lurch and pick up speed. True stuck his head out the window, "What's going on."

He spotted his answer before Slim answered. Two familiar women were seated on a horse with a large man leading them.

True pulled his head back in. "Looks like Marshal Dillon found the ladies. They're coming this way." He smiled at Winthrop through gritted teeth. "Isn't that just grand?"

Cart bounced in his seat, "I knew the marshal would find them."

Winthrop scowled and leaned towards True, "You were hired to do a job."

True pulled an envelope from his pocket and tossed to Winthrop. "I'm unhired."

Matt saw the stage coming and helped the ladies off his horse. Seconds later Slim pulled up grinning broadly. Tom jumped down and ran to his wife. "Are you all right? I was so worried."

He hugged her close. She nodded, "I got my directions all confused and ended up wandering into a shelter. Kitty wandered in too. Then there was this weird rock fall – anyway, I'm fine."

Matt watched the exchange. He was still trying to get a read on Sophia. He looked at Kitty. He needed to talk to her alone but could tell her shoulder was hurting. "Kitty, I'll help you into the stage. You should try to rest."

"I'd rather ride with you Matt."

He knew she wanted to talk privately but her wound worried him. "Kitty it's best for your shoulder to ride the stage." He spoke quietly but his voice was tense.

"Matt, I'm perfectly able to ride with you." She lifted her chin and glared.

Inside the stage Winthrop calmly shoved the envelop into his pocket. "You've done me a favor True. I know a better way to do this. I should have thought of it sooner." He lowered his voice so his son couldn't hear, "Today she suffers, tomorrow she dies."

Winthrop shoved the stagecoach door open and stepped out. Still deep in conversation, Tom and Sophia heard the door slam open and turned to look.

Winthrop walked towards them wearing a smug smile. Recognizing the look, Sophia turned pale.

"Hello Susie, I meant to mention that you've sure seen better days."

Tom was confused and annoyed. "Mr. Winthrop, this is my wife Sophia Johnson. We introduced ourselves on the stage."

"Your wife, dear sir, is a whore. She used to be expensive. Now I see she comes cheap." He continued to walk towards Sophia. "I'd ask you how the whoring business was, but I can see for myself that you take what you can get."

Anger built inside Tom. "Are you drunk or something? My wife is a fine woman."

Winthrop laughed, "She's so ugly now that it's hard to believe she used to demand the best. Now she'll take the likes of you." Winthrop stroked Sophia's cheek. Tom quickly moved her behind him. "Apologize to my wife."

"I don't apologize to whores."

Tom shoved Winthrop, "I said apologize."

Winthrop shrugged and smiled, "I've said nothing false." Tom shoved again.

Winthrop stared at Sophia, "She is no longer beautiful but her bedroom skills were her other talent. Does she please you Mr. Johnson?"

Shaking with anger, Tom put his hands around Winthrop's neck "I said apologize." He tightened his grip. Winthrop gasped for air.

"Hold on there." Surprised by the turn of events Matt was moving quickly to pull Tom off of Winthrop. He was almost there when he heard a muffled shot. Tom fell back. Winthrop was holding a derringer.

Matt grabbed the gun from Winthrop and knelt beside Tom. Sophia slowly walked over, stiff with shock.

Matt felt Tom's pulse and looked up with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson, he's dead. The bullet went through his heart."

Sophia didn't move. Her lower lip quivered and she bit down hard. Blood trickled between her teeth. No one moved or spoke. Sophia's voice broke through the stillness. "I didn't know that I loved him until now." She sounded amazed.

Winthrop brushed off his jacket, "It was self defense. He was trying to strangle me. There were witnesses and I have the best lawyers in the country. If there are charges they won't stick."

Matt knew the man was right. What he didn't know why he had provoked Tom Johnson.

Sophia slowly and quietly backed away from the body until she was near Matt's horse. In a swift movement she grabbed his rifle from the scabbard and pointed it at Winthrop. "Carter Winthrop II you are about to die."

Kitty immediately stepped in front of Winthrop, "Put the gun down Susie. You don't want to go back to jail? Remember what it was like there."

"Move Kitty, he deserves to die and he will even if I have to shoot you first. He put me through hell and I'd go through hell again to see him die."

Matt heard Kitty call the woman Susie and realized who she was.

TBC


	10. Stories to Tell

Kitty stood protectively in front of Winthrop. She didn't give a hoot about saving him but she didn't want Susie to go back to jail or worse, be hung. In Kitty's opinion the woman had suffered too much all ready.

Matt inched closer to Kitty ready to slip in front of her. Susie growled. "That's far enough marshal. Another step and I kill Kitty and Winthrop. I'd like you to toss your gun my way."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Slim move towards the stage.

"Slim, I know you're thinking about getting your shotgun. Freeze. One more step and someone dies. Dillon, I said throw down that gun."

Matt tossed his gun into the dirt. He knew now that the woman introduced to him as Sophia was Susie, a former saloon girl who'd worked in the Long Branch.

"Susie, why you want to kill Winthrop"

She kept her eyes trained on Kitty and Winthrop. "Winthrop was a rich man when I met him but he wasn't happy. He wanted more wealth and he wanted a son. His wife was rich but as barren as a brick. I was the one who gave him a beautiful son, a boy with big brown eyes. He said he'd divorce his wife and marry me and I was stupid enough to believe him. Instead he got rid of his wife and said she died in childbirth. Then he took our baby and passed him off as theirs. He accused me of stealing his wife's jewelry, jewelry he'd gifted me. I went to jail for 10 years and he paid the warden to make sure those years were hell. He was sure I wouldn't survive but I did, so he came after me. He killed my husband and when he has a chance he'll kill me. Tell me marshal, don't you think a man like that deserves to die."

True sat inside the stage watching the scene. Maybe he could still earn the money. Now that the woman was armed and dangerous she was fair play. Surely Winthrop would pay him the full amount if he killed her. He stepped out of the stage, hand on his gun. "Sophia, Susie or whatever your name is."

Susie nervously looked towards the voice while trying to keep her gun fixed on Winthrop. True moved to draw. Matt dove for his gun, turned and fired. He'd been waiting for True to make a move. The gunslinger fell forwards into the dirt.

Susie was stunned. A second ago she felt in total control, now she felt tired, very tired. Matt walked over and put a hand on her rifle, "It would be a good idea to give this to me." She didn't resist.

Winthrop stood speechless, his mouth agape. Slim went to Matt, "What now?"

"Now we bury two men and get everyone to the depot to eat and rest. Then we drive to Dodge and sort it all out."

"Marshal." The voice was so quiet Matt barely heard. Cart sat in the stagecoach looking pale and shocked. Matt walked over noting that the boy hadn't called for his father.

"Cart, I know you have a lot of questions but you'll be all right I promise."

"Is Kitty all right?"

"She will be. I've known her for a long, long time. It takes a lot to keep her down."

Cart nodded, "I heard what Mrs. Johnson said. She seems crazy but – well - is she my mother?"

"It seems she could be. There's a lot we have to find out. Just trust that Kitty and I will take care of you."

After burying the dead the group headed towards the stage stop to rest and eat. Winthrop, Cart and Kitty rode inside and Susie rode with Matt on his horse.

Going to Dodge

After a quiet meal and a quick wash up, Matt checked Kitty's wound. Pleased there was no sign of infection he re-bandaged it, "Let's get going to Dodge and have Doc take a look."

She squeezed his hand, "I'm fine Cowboy. You worry too much."

The ride to Dodge was tense but silent and uneventful. When they pulled up in front of the Dodge depot Slim spotted a pretty, raven-haired woman and flew out of his seat.

"Eliza, honey what are you doing here?" He took her hands and grinned.

"I came to meet the stage. I wanted to surprise you. I thought it would be fun for us to ride home together to celebrate my birthday. When the stage was late I stayed in Dodge to wait. I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you all about it later. But today's your birthday, let's celebrate. First I'll get you the best present ever. Something in sea foam green."

She giggled girlishly. The stagecoach door swung open and she glanced over. Winthrop stepped out. Kitty and Cart followed.

Eliza kneaded her eyebrows in recognition, "Mr. Winthrop?"

Winthrop looked at the pretty, dark haired woman and smiled, "My dear, you have the advantage. Although I can't imagine how I could forget someone as lovely as you."

Slim's jaw clenched. "This is my wife."

Eliza put a hand on her husband's arm, "Oh Slim, Mr. Winthrop wouldn't remember me. I was just a girl of about 12 when we met. Mercy, was it 10 or 11 years ago?"

Winthrop looked puzzled.

Eliza smiled. "My mama ran the _Happy Stay_ boarding house. A real out of the way place."

Recognition crossed Winthrop's face for a second then he shrugged.

Eliza continued, "It was nothing fancy so we were surprised when a distinguished man like yourself came in and left your wife in our care. Mr. Winthrop, I remember how sad you looked when you left for Boston alone, saying your wife needed peace and quiet. She was so pale and thin. That nice doctor came every day and gave her special food and medicine, but it didn't help. Poor thing got weaker and weaker until she passed on."

Kitty stepped forward. "Hello Eliza, we've never met. My name's Kitty Russell."

Eliza looked at the pretty redhead's wounded shoulder and somewhat disheveled state. Her mama taught her to be polite and not ask too many questions. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I hope you don't mind a question about Mrs. Winthrop. I know it was long ago, but was she with child?"

"Goodness no, she was as thin as a rail."

Winthrop lifted his chin but couldn't keep his voice from shaking, "This is ridiculous."

Matt and Susie had been listening with interest. Matt walked over. "Nice to see you again Eliza."

Eliza nodded, "You too marshal." She looked about nervously. "I must say I didn't expect this kind of attention."

Matt smiled kindly, "I know it seems strange, but there's good reason for it. Ma'am would you remember the name of the doctor who brought food and medicine to Mrs. Winthrop?"

Eliza smiled, "As a matter of fact I do. It was an unusual name so it stuck in my mind all these years, Dr. Zebulon Zulpo."

Kitty saw the look on Matt's face, "Matt?"

"That so called doctor is in prison for several counts of murder by poison."

Winthrop pointed at Eliza, "I do not know this woman. Her story is fantasy. I suspect she's crazy in the head."

Slim stepped forward to defend his wife but Matt put a hand on his arm. He pressed on with Eliza, "Ma'am, one more question. I believe every word you've said, but do you have a way to prove that Mr. Winthrop brought his wife to your mother's boarding house?"

Annoyed that her word had been publicly dismissed she lifted her chin, "Indeed I do. My mother still runs the place and has kept every register since she opened it. She likes to reminisce that way. Mr. Winthrop signed in, he signed his wife in and Dr. Zulpo signed the visitors register every time he came."

Cart ran to his father, "What does it mean? I don't understand."

"Shut up." Winthrop shoved Curt aside and the boy staggered and fell.

"Nooo…." An unearthly scream pierced the air. Susie threw herself at Winthrop and hammered his chest with her fists. "Don't you hurt him."

Winthrop shoved her to the ground and stood over her kicking as hard as he could, " You whore." Matt grabbed him by the collar and backhanded him. Winthrop went flying. Matt pulled out his gun. "Winthrop, you're under arrest."

"You can't charge me with anything."

"Now's not a good time to test that idea. Get moving."

Cart was on the ground whimpering. Kitty knelt beside him and gently stroked his head. "Cart, I know this is confusing but you will be all right, I promise. Now I need a favor. Can you help me?"

He looked at her through tears and nodded.

"I need my friend Doc to look at my shoulder. There's a staircase at the end of the street. Can you help me up there and stay with me for a while?"

Cart nodded, happy to be able to help a friend. Kitty was a friend and he trusted the marshal. There wasn't much else he was sure about.

TBC


	11. A Journey to the Future

AN: This final chapter is long because I didn't want to split it into 2. A special thanks to guests who have commented. I'd contact you personally if I could - really.

Three Weeks Later

A tall, white haired gentleman opened the door to the marshal's office. He politely held the door for his petite wife of 50 years and followed her inside. Matt rose to greet them, "Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop, please sit down."

"Thank you marshal but we only have a few minutes before our train leaves. We just wanted to thank you for your kindness though-out this ordeal."

Matt leaned back on his desk. He'd come to like and respect the Winthrops. They were good, honest people. It amazed him that their son had turned out so badly.

The elderly man took his wife's hand, "It was beyond shocking to learn that our son had his wife poisoned and then falsely accused Susie of a crime so she'd be sent to prison. His actions were beyond despicable. A shrewd lawyer and the fact that our son ultimately confessed got his sentenced reduced to 20 years. I hope that's enough time for him to repent. In any event, he won't be pleased when he learns we've altered our will. He has his own money of course but he will inherit nothing from us.

Winthrop's wife looked up at Dillon. She was tiny and frail looking but Matt knew from the start that she was a woman of strength. "Marshal, I am haunted by my son's actions. Our daughter-in-law died a terrible death and Susie - yes she was a – well a – kept woman, but no one deserves to be falsely imprisoned." Her voice grew hoarse with emotion, "No woman deserves to have her baby torn from her arms. I wouldn't blame Susie if she took young Carter back, but she wants him to go home with us. That's an extraordinary act of generosity."

Matt nodded, "She's thinking of the boy. She knows he loves you both and you have the means to give him the best. And, as hard as it is for her, she knows he hasn't taken to her."

Mrs. Winthrop lifted her chin, "I have spoken to both Cart and Susie. They will write regularly and visit each other. My husband and I will pay the transportation costs. It is our privilege to do so."

Her husband added. "We've offered Susie assistance in other ways, but she doesn't want our help and frankly I don't blame her. However, there are those changes to our will. Susie and Cart will be the beneficiaries. When the time comes I hope she will accept an inheritance. If not, she can give her share to Cart or to charity. "

Matt nodded, these were indeed fine folks. He glanced at the clock, "It's almost time to board the train. Kitty will be waiting with Cart.

Carter Winthrop lll stood at the railroad depot with Kitty. He looked at her with moist eyes, "Kitty, I Iove my grandparents but I wish I could stay with you and the marshal so you could be my mother and father."

Kitty smiled at what she knew was a young boy's fantasy of a perfect life. "Cart, you'd miss your grandma and grandpa. You'd miss your friends, school, the things you like to do in Boston. Always remember you have people in Dodge who love you."

ALL ABOARD - The conductor blew the whistle.

Cart's grandmother came up behind him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Time to go, but you'll be back, I promise."

Carter Winthrop lll disappeared into the train with his grandparents. His father, Carter Winthrop ll, was peeling potatoes in a prison kitchen under the watchful eye of a guard who was delighted to see a rich man in jail.

Later that Night

Matt peered over the batwing doors of the Long Branch and was surprised to see Kitty rushing back and forth behind the bar. He walked to the far end and watched her dispense whiskey, smiles and beers. The crowed thinned and she walked over. "Hello Matt."

"Hello Kitty, I'm surprised to see you behind the bar, and alone at that. Is Sam sick?"

"No. I gave him the night off. He and Susie had a dinner date."

"Really?" Matt lifted an eyebrow.

"Yep, years back when Susie worked here she and Sam had a good rapport. She could make him laugh like no one else. Now that they've reconnected I think they see something deeper in each other. Two old souls who've been through rough times. There's a real connection and an attraction too."

"Does that mean she's staying in Dodge?"

"She wants to and Sam is part of why. She's sold the ranch Tom made a first payment on. She didn't get much but at least she has a little money to tide her over until she finds a job. I'll help her with that. Life's not easy for an ex convict, especially a woman.

"You'll help her even though she tried to kill you?"

"The desperate, crazed person who tried to kill me is gone."

"I knew you'd say something like that. I'll help her too. Right now, I'd better go make rounds. See you later."

"I'm counting on it."

Late that Night

Kitty closed the Long Branch for the night. Sam had asked her to leave some of the cleaning for him to do in the morning, and she decided to take him up on it. Upstairs she made ham sandwiches and got out a bottle of brandy. She hadn't had time for dinner and knew Matt hadn't either. She'd heard reports all evening of brawls and drunken cowboys and knew Matt had had his hands full.

She'd just sat down when she heard a soft knock followed by a key, "In here Matt, there's food and drink."

"Food, drink and a beautiful lady." He kissed the back of the neck and sat beside her."

They chatted as they ate and she could see Matt start to relax. Her conversation with Susie had left her with a lot of questions about married life. It was time to have a conversation.

"Matt, you know how we've been talking about our wedding."

"Sure, it will be the best party this county has ever seen." He took a sip of brandy.

"Are you sure you want to take the badge off at the end of the year?"

"Yep."

The speed of his response reassured her but she wanted more. "Why?"

He wiped a napkin across his lips. He knew she needed a real answer and he took time to form one.

"Kitty, I was young when I knew I had to be a lawman. It wasn't a choice, it was my duty, responsibility, calling whatever name you want to give it. There were times when I hated the job. You know that, but I couldn't walk away. The job had to be done and I learned early on that not every man could do it. I'm not bragging. It's just the way it's been. Now the time has come when I'm feeling like I've done my part. The part I was meant to do. When I finish this year I'll have spent 20 years moving this town and territory forward. It's time for a younger man to take over. By golly Kitty, it will be 1900 before we know it. It's time for a new generation to come in. I'm not saying I'm over the hill with nothing to contribute, just that - well there's a natural progression to be respected."

She took his hand and was flooded with memories. She'd loved him from the moment she saw him. There'd been times when she hated his damn badge and times he did too, but there was never a time when she wasn't proud of him.

Their eye met. "Kitty, I'm sure I am retiring. I love you, you love me and we are getting married. I think something else is on your mind."

She smiled sheepishly, " Well – yes. It's just that we haven't made plans for where we'll live or what we'll do. We have to talk about it."

"All right, go on."

"Let's start with the hard part. I like living where there are shops, restaurants, people coming and going. You like wide open spaces and sleeping under the stars."

"Kitty I like riding under the open sky but sleeping on the hard ground lost its charm a few bullet wounds ago. It's not like I want to go off to the high country and become a trapper."

She laughed, "Of course not, but what do you want?"

"I thought of ranching, but it would take time to build and I don't see you being happy as a rancher's wife living a day or two from the nearest town. We could stay here with you keeping the Long Branch, but what would I do? Besides, me living right in Dodge would make it hard for the next marshal. Kitty what do you think?"

"Matt, we both want kids and I want to be with them so I don't need to run a business. I want to be with you no matter where, it's just that … "

As her voice trailed off he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "Now I'd rule out those east coast places like New York and Boston but maybe Topeka, Denver, New Orleans even San Francisco."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the Governor always tells me he could use a man of my experience. There are private agencies and police departments in every city advertising for experienced lawmen for consultation and supervisory jobs."

"Matt Dillon, have you been looking into all this behind my back?"

"I was hoping to get some concrete offers before giving you a choice of where to live. I have reason to believe some offers are coming. I would like one promise though. Wherever we live you'll go riding with me under the open sky."

"I promise Cowboy, I promise.

The End.


End file.
